New Life
by Steelsong
Summary: You hear about Daine's and Numair's children in Trickster's choice and Trickster's Queen, but you never hear their side of the story. This is it.
1. Finding Out

Hello. I've got nothing else to say except make sure you review.

To Haha: I can't wait till you get E-mail so I can read your fics.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine heaved over the bucket as she threw up her breakfast for the fourth day in a row. Numair gently stroked her back.

When she finished he put a wet cloth to her lips so she could wipe her mouth. She took it gratefully.

"Daine, you need to see a healer," Numair told her.

Daine looked up at him, "I'm fine."

"Please Daine. You know I don't like to see you like this." His eyes were pleading.

Daine sighed. She didn't like to worry Numair like this, "Fine. I'll go."

He smiled, "Thank you."

They stood up to get their cloaks. Stepping outside, she realized a light snow was falling.

Gripping Numair's hand they set off to the healers.

……………………………………………………………………...

"I'm WHAT?"

"You're pregnant," Alanna replied calmly.

Joy and nervousness over took Daine. She was going to have a baby! A little, tiny baby.

Alanna laughed at Daine's expression, "Go now tell your husband. I wonder what Numair will be like when he hears he will be a Da."

Daine's smile disappeared. What _would_ Numair think?"

Alanna shock her head, "He'll be more excited then even you, Daine. I know how much he wants children."

Daine put a shy smile on again, "I guess your right. Only one way to find out."

With that she got up and went outside.

Numair was waiting for her. He looked at her, his dark eyes worried, "What's wrong?"

She smiled up at him. "Nothings wrong. I'm alright," she assured him.

She took a breath before she continued, "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. Then with out warning he scooped her up into a tight hug.

He laughed as he held her, "I love you so much magelet!"

She smiled as tears of happiness started to overflow, "I love you too Numair."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sooooo, What do you think? Review or I won't post the next chapter.


	2. Kiddnapped

Thank you all reviewers!

Your advice is greatly appreciated.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

About two weeks later Jonathon called Daine to speak to him.

"Hello Daine," he greeted her. She smiled at her king.

"I have a letter to give to George. Would you mind having one of your friends take it to him?"

This wasn't an odd request. Jonathon asked her to do this on countless times, but nonetheless Daine had an idea.

"Sir, may I personally deliver it. Numair won't let me do anything anymore. And I've been itching to help."

The King looked at her, "I'm not sure I'll let you. And if I don't what makes you think Numair will?"

"I could probably convince him this time since I'm only three weeks pregnant and, anyway, it's not that dangerous."

He tugged at his beard. After a moment he said, "I'll let you go if Numair let's you."

She smiled, "Thank you sir." With that she got up and left.

………………………………………………………………………

Convincing Numair to let her go was no small chore. But after a few minutes of debate she was on her way to Pirates Swoop.

………………………………………………………………………

She had been flying with the letter for about an hour before she needed a rest.

'Being pregnant wears me out easy' she thought as she brought her hawk self to a tree below.

After a quick rest she jumped back into flight. Pain shot through right her arm. She turned human instantly and fell to the ground with a hard thud. A group of ten masked men surrounded her naked form.

She looked at her arm and saw an ugly black arrow sticking out of it.

One of the men stepped forward and tilted her head back. He poured a brown liquid into her mouth that tasted disgusting. She tried to fight, but her head hurt from the fall.

After a few seconds of gasping blackness took over.

………………………………………………………………………

"Jonathon, what's wrong? The page said it was urgent."

The King didn't say anything for a moment but finally took in a breath and said, "It's Daine. She didn't make it to Pirates Swoop."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Well? Go on. Review.


	3. Focus

Thank you Reviewers!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"What do you mean?" Numair asked.

Jonathon looked at him, "She didn't make it there. She went missing. I have Alanna scrying for her now."

Numair couldn't describe what he was feeling. Daine missing? It just didn't seem possible.

With a sudden jolt he slammed his fists into the wall; why couldn't she have just stayed home? He told her he didn't want her to go.

Jonathon looked at Numair as he sank to his knees and put his face in his hands.

Numair caught suddenly to go and find his focus.

………………………………………………………………………

Daine's eyes slowly began to open. Her whole body ached with pain. He hands her tied behind her back with a rough rope.

_Baby_, she thought, trying to touch her middle.

The guard turned around at hearing her movement. He smirked before coming over and touching her warm stomach.

She gasped and tried to kick him off.

He laughed as he pulled back.

Then he went outside the room.

When he returned another man was following him. The new man wore the uniform of a Scranan General.

Daine tried to sit up, all her mussels protesting. The General came over to help her. She was too tired to protest.

He put glass to her lips. At first she refused to drink, but when he slapped her back as hard as he could without having her fall forward, she obeyed and drank the contents.

It seemed like water – only it didn't taste quite right. Daine assumed it was drugged.

"Now," the General said propping her against the wall. "I'm General Gordon. You want something my king wants, but you're carrying something else as well."

Daine looked up at Gordon. He laughed, "Your baby, but that won't be a problem. We can remove it easily."

"NOOOO!" Daine shirked. She struggled with the rope again. She couldn't even find her magic. (A/N: It was the drugged water that's blocking out her magic. Just in case you're wondering.)

Gordon laughed again before sending orange Gift to her and putting her to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………

"I can't get a good picture," Numair told the small crowd around him which consisted of Alanna, George, Onua, the King, the Queen, and Buri.

"Someone must be doing something with her magic. All I can see now is that she is in Scrana."

Alanna rolled her eyes, "That _really_ narrows it down."

Jonathon glared at her, "It's a start."

Numair didn't hear them. He was still staring at his focus and the beautiful picture of his Daine.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sooooo? What do you think? Review please!


	4. Auther's Note

Alright Everyone, Here's the deal.

I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with the story. Sooo, Let Me Know!

You are the ones who have to read it. This is only my third fic so I'm still getting used to the idea of writing.

Tell me if you want Kel in the story. That's my real dilemma. If I know what you all think it would really help!


	5. Weiryn

Thank you NaginiFay, IamMEagain, NazgulQueen, and all another reviewers. Your advice is greatly appreciated!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Numair? Numair?" Numair snapped back to life at Alanna yelling his name.

He turned, "What is it Alanna?"

She shook her head, "Numair we need more information. Just the fact that she's in Scrana doesn't give us enough information to plan a party."

He looked down, "I know."

Thayet looked at the focus, "How old is she in that picture?"

"Fifteen," he replied absently.

"She looks older."

Numair shrugged; it didn't matter now. All that mattered was finding his wife and his unborn child.

With that a bright white light shown in the corner of the room. When it dimmed a man wearing nothing but a loin cloth stood tall. He had antlers and streaks of green in his brown skin.

"Weiryn!" Numair gasped at the sight of his father-in-law.

Everyone else fell to there knees in the presence of the god.

Weiryn slowly made his way to Numair. "I have been told by the Great Gods that I can give you a clue to where my daughter is. Nothing more."

………………………………………………………………………

Daine slowly opened her eyes. At least the light isn't to bright, she thought bitterly.

Her hand went to her slightly swelled belly.

"Numair," she whispered, "I'm scared."

It was then that she looked around her settings. She had been moved to a dim stone room. It had a cheap wooded chair and table. A cot with a thin blanket was wedged into the corner.

She shivered; it was _cold!_ With only the thin blanket and a light cotton night shirt for protection, the draft in the room bit right through her. (A/N: that sentence may sound wrong to perverted people but too bad!)

All she wanted was for Numair to hold her and tell everything would be alright, but he wasn't there. All she could do now was protect her baby and wait.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Well? What do you think?

Review Please!


	6. The Unit

Thank you reviewers! Your advice is greatly appreciated!

A special thank you to all those who gave me advice on weather or not I should bring Kel into the story.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Numair blinked, "What do you mean 'a clue'?"

Weiryn looked at him with unreadable eyes, "I can tell you that she's right off the capital. That's it."

Alanna, even with her experience with the Goddess, was awed by the presence of the God, "Right off the capital of Scrana?"

Weiryn nodded.

Numair was already putting his cloak on, "Is that all you can tell us?"

Again the God nodded.

"Then, with your good grace," Numair gave a deep bow, "I'm going to find my wife."

Jonathon grabbed Numair's arm. "You must wait until we have a unit set up," he said firmly.

Numair pulled his arm away, "She's my wife! She's pregnant with our child! She might be hurt right now!"

Jonathon nodded, "I know, but it would make more sense for us to get a unit and wait then for you to go alone!"

Weiryn disappeared into white light before anyone knew what he was doing. The room went silent for a long moment before Jonathon whispered something into Alanna's ear.

With one swift movement Alanna put a light sleeping spell on Numair. He sagged to the floor.

Jonathon got someone to take Numair to his room then began to plan a small unit with Thayet.

Eventually they came up with Alanna in command, followed by Keladry of Mindelan second in command, Numair (A/N: No Duh), and Keladry's party witch consisted of Neal, Dom, and Owen. Thayet and Buri would have to stay with the Queen's Riders. They would leave in two days.

………………………………………………………………………

Keladry of Mindelan, known as Kel to her friends, gasped when she heard the news, and instantly agreed to use her party to help the pregnant young woman.

………………………………………………………………………

Gordon looked down at Daine, "You see, my dear girl, we only want you to work for us. We didn't know you were with child. The healer will come to remove it in two weeks."

By then Daine was crying; she wanted to be at home with Numair, waiting for her child. Not here!

It just wasn't fair.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, so I won't post the next chapter until I get enough reviews to make me happy.


	7. Scrana

Thank you reviewers!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Numair was practically jumping up and down on Spots. Cloud, who had insisted on coming, came over and nipped him on the arm. "I know Cloud. I want to go too."

Finally the small unit was assembled and began to set out on a steady pace. Numair just wish he could transport them all to the place, but he knew that if he did then he wouldn't have any gift left to help rescue Daine. He also knew that if he only transported himself the king would probably skin him.

Kel road up to him and smiled, "What did Weiryn say exactly? I think it would be better if my party knew."

Numair glanced at the practical girl only half hearing her. "He said that she is right off the capital and that he cannot tell us anything else."

Kel looked closely at the mage. Usually he would give giant explanations. All he gave now was a short statement.

"We'll find her," she told him soothingly.

All Numair did was nod, eyes intent on the road in front of him.

………………………………………………………………………

It took one week to get to the border. The small unit crossed silently through the wooded area. (About a mile before the border Alanna told the unit to go through the wooded area.)

For most in the unit it was nice to watch the trees turn from oak to pine. For Numair it only meant that they were getting closer to his Daine.

………………………………………………………………………

Three days later the horses became _very_ frantic. "We're getting close," Alanna commented drowsily.

Kel nodded slowly, "We should move in at night. We could rest until then."

Numair looked at them. "What do you mean?" he cried outraged.

"Numair be quiet!" the Lioness snapped. "It will be safer if we wait until dusk!"

He glared at her even though he knew she was right and went to go rest.

………………………………………………………………………

Kel was by the small stream looking in. A face shown in the water. She turned to see Dom looking worriedly at her.

"What's wrong sweet?" he asked softly wrapping his arms around her waste.

She leaned the back of her head on his shoulder. "I'm scarred that we won't find her in time."

"We will," he assured her.

"But what about her baby?"

Dom turned her around and looked her right in the eye, "Everything will be alright Kel."

With that he kissed her softly. Kel kissed him back, all her worry melting away.

……………………………………………………………………...

Daine blinked back more tears. Two days! Two days until they tried to take away her baby. She still hadn't come up with a plan.

A bang sounded on the side of her wall. She smiled; they placed her room next to the door. She could hear when people came in and out along with their conversations at the door.

"I'm da' healer. Come ta' remove a babe," an unfamiliar voice said.

Daine gasped. She was supposed to have two more days!

"Ah yes," said the evil voice of Gordon. "We'll have tea and discuss it. You'll do it tonight."

She heard them walk away.

"NNNOOO!" she cried clutching her abdomen.

………………………………………………………………………

Spots and Cloud ran up to Numair; he was their only hope to save Daine. Even though Daine couldn't talk to them or hear them they knew she was in trouble.

Numair knew what they meant. Daine needed help – now!

He mounted Spots and road off to the building where Daine was.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

What do you think of the K/D fluff? Go and review.

Next chapter I promise Numair will save Daine.

Warning: Next Chapter will include fluff. :)


	8. Rescue

Thank you all reviewers! Your advice is greatly appreciated!

I keep forgetting to say this: All characters are Tammy's (the genius) Not Mine! And if I forget to say that on other chapters note that it wasn't on purpose. Just don't sue me!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine gasped trying to figure a plan. They would come to remove her baby in just a few hours if that!

She looked around. There was a pitcher of the drugged water. She didn't want to drink it, but they didn't give her anything else to drink.

She didn't even have her dagger! All that was in this dirty room was the water pitcher and cup, a wooden table, the cot, and a water basin with a rag and towel.

Towel! The room had plenty of sticks and stones. She remembered the immortal realms. She made a sling to protect herself.

Daine grabbed two sticks and the towel. As fast as she could she began to make a sling for herself. She got on her hands and knees and began to scurry the floor for larger stones to use.

After coming up with a decent pile she placed the sling and stones under the cot.

Daine slept for another hour before Gordon and the healer came.

Gordon smiled when he saw her on the cot, "Veralidaine Salmalìn I'd like to introduce you to one of the city's healers. He will be removing the babe."

Daine sat up. She slid her hands behind her back to get her sling and stones.

Gordon smirked at her as he said, "I, of course, will be present for the removal."

This was enough for Daine. She pulled out her sling and shot one of her stones at the healer. It hit him in the chest. He stepped beck. Daine wanted to scream with impatience. The stones were not big enough!

Gordon glared at her, "That was not wise Veralidaine. That was…"

He didn't get to finish his statement before the door burst open and black fire wrapped around him. Gordon cried out. The healer gasped and packed into a corner.

A tall figure with dark brown eyes and black hair stepped forward, his magic still wrapped around Gordon.

"Numair!" Daine gasped.

He glanced at her and for that brief second he slightly weakened his grip on Gordon giving the General a chance.

Gordon lashed, his orange gift sending out towards Numair.

Numair sent up a shield until Gordon took a breath; he then sent balls of black fire to Gordon who put up his shield. Daine saw her chance; she took her sling and shot a small stone at Gordon's side. He yelped and turned his attention to Daine. Numair took the chance and flung a huge amount of his gift at the General. Gordon let out a scream as the fire ate him up.

Numair blinked. For a second he couldn't believe what he had just done. Then he heard Daine get off the cot. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her hands in his hair, blinking back tears.

They stood like that for a few minutes before the healer saw his chance to leave. Numair turned and grabbed unable to use anymore of his gift.

"Don't hurt him, Numair. I don't think he had a choice."

Numair sighed but nodded.

Daine suddenly felt faint. "Numair," she whispered clutching his shirt as darkness took over.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Don't Worry! Nothing really happened! She's just tired.

Now Go and Review (please)


	9. Note to readers

I was going to try to get one more chapter up before vacation, but since you all seem to want longer chapters I didn't get it done.

That's why I'm writing this. I'm going on vacation with my family for awhile so the next chapter won't appear until early September. So please don't think I'm abandoning you! I'm just touring New England!

OK, that's about it. I promise my next chapters will be longer.


	10. Healing

Alright, before I start this chapter I'd like to apologize that my former chapters were so short. I'll try to make the next ones longer. It will just take me longer to post them.

Ok, secondly, I'm trying to get as many people as possible to take my poll. If you haven't taken it yet please do.

Thirdly, Disclaimer: Most of these characters are brilliant Tammy's. Yes, she is brilliant no matter what you say.

Last thing, I promised fluff that I didn't get to. Don't worry! I will bring you fluff!

And the next chapter begins…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

After Daine fainted into Numair's arms, he turned to the healer with a scowl, "And what would be your name?"

"Marron sir," the healer's voice shook as he answered.

Numair wanted to blast the man apart for hurting his wife, but he had promised Daine he wouldn't.

He sighed, "Marron, what can you do for Daine now?"

"Daine, sir?"

This angered Numair. The man was going to perform an abortion without even knowing the girl's name. He forced himself to calm down and indicated the wildmage to Marron.

Marron cautiously came forward as Numair set Daine on the cot. Marron spread his gift over the girl finding that she had magic being made unusable. It wasn't the gift however. With a closer examination the healer realized it was wildmagic. More than he had ever seen the horse hostlers have. Then he knew. With a gasp he drew back.

Numair leapt forward, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Marron breathed heavily and managed to gasp out, "This is the Wildmage from Tortall! The one they all talk about! Veralidaine Salmalìn! Her magic! There's so _much_ of it!"

Numair blinked, "Yes, but what's wrong with her?"

Marron shook his head to clear it from the minor shock, "Nothing major. She's just tired."

Numair looked at him. The healer seemed like he wanted to say more. "What of the baby?" he asked gripping Daine's hand.

Marron glanced at the mage which he had assumed to be Numair Salmalìn of Tortall. He also assumed that he would not be performing an abortion anymore, "The baby's fine as far as I can tell."

Numair nodded, exhaustion beginning to take over him. Gently he lifted Daine off the cot. He wanted her to wake up; to make sure she _was_ really alright.

Finally he turned his attention back to Marron, "Come with me to my camp. I won't hurt you if you follow."

The healer nodded slowly as Numair began to walk out the room. Cloud and Spots were waiting at the door. A deeply unhappy unit was quickly riding up the hills that lead to the large fort/house.

Alanna was in the front. She looked about ready to explode. Numair sighed heavily; nothing's worse than an angry lioness.

Cloud nipped him impatiently.

"She's alright, Cloud," Numair told the mare, "she's safe now."

The unit reached them.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" Alanna bellowed out. Marron and Numair winced.

"Alanna calm down. They were going to perform an abortion the moment I came in! I had to do something. Besides she's safe now. That's the most important thing." Numair said trading his glances between Daine and Alanna.

The emotion in Alanna's eyes turned from anger to regret. She sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. Come; let's get her across the border at least."

………………………………………………………………………

Daine's eyelids slowly began to part. A dark figure loomed over her. She had to blink several times before Numair's face became clear to her.

He gently cupped her cheek, "Shhhh… It's alright Magelet. You're safe now."

Even if something _did_ manage to come out of her voice she didn't think it would be more than a crook, so she smiled at him to reassure him that she was alright.

Worry flooded over her – the baby! Her hands moved to her abdomen. Numair smiled, "She's alright magelet. Alanna checked on her a little while ago."

Daine raised her eyebrows as she found her voice, "She?"

Numair's grin widened, "Yes, it has been confirmed that it is a she."

Daine grinned, "Perfect."

Numair was now laughing at his love's reaction. Daine settled back into the pillows, "Everything's alright then?"

The mage nodded. The leather band that held his hair up popped out. He swore. Daine giggled remembering the first time she had meant him. She had lost her temper and stomped off into the woods. Numair had found her. After she apologized his hair tie had come out. That was when one of their first conversations had happened.

Numair was looking at her; obviously thinking of the same thing she was.

The next thing she knew he was kissing her softly on the lips. A cough came from the doorway. Alanna stood there hands on hips. The couple blushed.

"Well, I'll ignore that for now," the red head said. Then her direction turned directly to Daine, "We're in Tortall now. Just so you know."

Daine nodded before a sharp pain went through her stomach. She cried out.

"Daine!" Numair lunged for her.

Alanna was over in a second. She placed her hands on Daine's temples as another shot of pain went through her young friend. She gasped at what she saw.

"Um, Daine," she began, not sure what to say.

"What is it, Alanna?" Numair yelled impatiently.

"Well, um, your baby's not quiet human at the moment."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ok, if you're smart you'll know what it wrong, but still, it leaves you in _some_ suspense. Alright, not a hole lot but deal with it.

Ya! I finished before I thought I would. Is this chapter long enough for you all? Tell me! Go review.


	11. Shifting Baby

Thank you reviewers!

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, but the brilliant Tammy's.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"What do you mean 'not human'" Numair asked, worry etched over his face.

"Well, um," Alanna struggled for words. Daine let out another cry of pain. Alanna gasped, "Quick Daine! Shape yourself into a wolf!"

Daine whimpered. "Why would she do that?" Numair cried.

"Just do it. Quick. Just your bottom half." Alanna's control over panic was running low.

"My bottom half?"

"Yes! Now!"

Daine shifted her everything below her waist to wolf form. The pain slowly began to subside.

Numair grasped Daine's hand, "What's wrong Alanna?"

"Your baby's, um, shape shifting."

"Shape shifting?" Daine raised her eyebrow.

"Well yes. With Numair's Gift and your Wild Magic you got a baby who can shape shift itself without training. You will have to shift with it."

"Shift with it?" Numair asked raising an eyebrow of his own.

Alanna nodded, "There should be a way to tell what shape your baby's in. If you don't shift with it, the uterus might burst."

Daine cringed, "I think it's shifting again."

Alanna swiftly spread her gift over the girl, "Mountain Lion."

Daine's bottom half of a wolf changed into its enemy Mountain Lion.

Alanna turned to Numair, "You're better at this than I am. I need to find a way so she knows what animal to shift into."

Numair blinked. He didn't fully understand this. He hated when he didn't understand something. _Especially _when it was something with Daine. He nodded however, willing to do anything for his wife. (A/N: sorry if that last part seemed corny. Just go along with it to make both our lives easier)

Daine watched them disappear behind the door suddenly feeling very alone.

………………………………………………………………………

They came back about an hour later, Numair's eyes more worried then ever.

"Well we think we got it," Alanna said tiredly. "If you go into yourself like your meditating it should work."

"But when I meditate I go into my mind. How will that help my baby?"

"That's where I it gets hard," Numair said.

Alanna nodded, "Once you enter your mind, you need to find something to trail down. It could be a blood vessel or a nerve trail or something."

Numair took her hand and gently squeezed it, "Go on dearest. I'll be right here."

Daine nodded and began to breath just the way Numair had first taught her when she was twelve. Slowly she emptied her mind and went inside herself. Finding a blood vessel, she followed it to where her baby lay. She was breathless. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

So, So, So sorry it took so long to finish this. I haven't had as much time since school started.

Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review!


	12. Labor

Disclaimer: All of these characters are the brilliant Tammy's of coarse. sigh Oh well.

Thank you reviewers:

Nazgul Queen: Thanks, and again I apologize for taking so long.

Aly-kyprioth: Thanks!

NaginiFay: I know what you mean

girlimposter: lost for words I see

dainethewildmage112: I'm writing! I'm writing!

Cheeseycraziness: I'm updating (eventually at least)

Durgadevi the great: Thank you! Glad you enjoy it!

Poison gal: Thanks! It's always nice to be on a fav list.

Cutie-beaky: Thank you!

Now the story begins…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine sat in Cloud's stall taking in her heavy scent. She was coming close to her due date, and wanted to spend the rest of her pregnancy at the tower.

That idea had lasted a whole week, then Jonathon had asked her and Numair to come help teach the new pages about the Immortal's War. They had come of course, but Daine hadn't felt rested since they arrived.

Numair choose that moment to come into the stables, "Magelet, are you in hear?"

Daine sighed. "I'm in hear Numair," she called from Cloud's stall.

Numair came over, "Magelet, you were gone for an hour and a half. I was worried. Magelet?" He looked at her face which was pale with exhaustion. Her eyes had deep circles around them; the pupils themselves were rather glassy.

"Daine!" he gasped coming down to kneel next to her. She curled up in his arms, glad to have his warm body next to her.

"I'm alright," she assured him, "Just a bit tired."

Numair nodded as he held her.

Daine began to feel a pain in her abdomen. She quickly pushed herself away from Numair and went inside herself. She saw a bear cub and changed. Then a baby hoarse. Then a fox cub. Whatever shape her baby took, she shaped with it. Then, it stopped. Stopped shifting that is.

Daine could still feel her baby moving inside of her, causing pain.

Daine turned human and gasped. She gripped Numair's hand. "Numair," she whispered as more pain shot through her.

"Daine, what is it?" the panic in his voice was clear.

"Numair, I think I'm in labor! It's supposed to be two more weeks, but I think it's now!" she bit her lip now, afraid that if she kept it open anymore she would scream.

Numair blinked. He had just talked with Alanna. She was leaving for Pirate's Swoop in an hour for a brief vacation since George hadn't been answering her letters. The lioness wanted to know if her daughter had reached the city safely. Numair shook his head; Alanna's vacation would have to wait. He started a speaking spell with her.

_Alanna, I need you now! Daine is in labor!_

_This early? That's surprising! Where are you?"_

_We're in the stables! Hurry!_

With that he closed the spell.

Alanna ran hard and swift to the stables. Once there she saw a weeping Daine gripping on to Numair's hand with all she had. Numair had a panicked look on his face. Alanna blinked for a second, taking it all in before shaking her head and getting to work.

"Daine, is it shifting?"

Daine bit her lip again and shook her head.

She turned to Numair, "Help me get her on Stefan's cot. Then go get Barid. After that have someone let my husband know I'll be delayed."

Numair opened his mouth to speak. Alanna shook her head, "I know you want to be here, but there's not much you can do. Three in this cot is crowded, and we needed plenty of room."

Numair slowly nodded. He leaned forward to kiss his wife on the forehead, "It'll be alright sweet. Don't worry."

Daine nodded, but it took all her might to release his hand and grip the edges of the cot instead.

When Numair was gone Alanna turned her attention back to Daine, "Now this is going to be tricky if the baby shifts, so we need to be ready."

With that, a bright, silver light shown in the right corner of the room. A tall lady with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the light. The lady was dressed in a crisp green dress that was heavy with embroidery.

"MA!" Daine shrieked.

The woman came forward and placed a gentle hand on her abdomen. The pain began to fade.

"I'm hear my daughter. Have no fear."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Numair grimaced as Daine let out another scream of agony. It had only been eight hours, but to him it felt like eight days. He wanted to go in there; to hold his wife and take away all her pain.

Finally Alanna came out, her hair mattered in sweat, "You can come in now. It's done."

Numair rushed into the room that held the cot and saw his wife settled there, a baby wolf cub settled in her arms, the Green Lady at her side.

Numair could have cried for joy. At that moment the baby shifted into a giraffe, then a swan. It continued to change, but Daine held it firmly.

Numair came forward, "Magelet?"

Daine grinned, "It's done Numair. We have a baby."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

One baby down, one to go. (on less of course Tammy writes more and they have more kids. Then of course I'll have to write more)

See that blue button down there? It's just so you can tell me what you think. So press it and tell me!


	13. Naming of Sarralyn

Thank you all reviewers. This might be a spoiler for TC.

NazgulQueen: I'll always update fast if I get Numair!

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to the brilliant Tammy, as always.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine sighed as she silently closed the door behind her. Who knew that a six-week-old could be so much work? She had only just gotten her daughter to sleep so she could get ready for the naming celebrations. Did everyone have this much trouble?

Well, Daine admitted to herself, most people don't have shapeshifting babies.

She sighed again as she took off her comfortable clothes and pulled on her silky, baby blue dress. Next she pulled on her blue dress shoes and draped a silk, blue shawl over her shoulders. Lastly, she put the blue drops that had been on of Numair's first gifts to her in her ears and died her hair in the latest style of the Court ladies.

She smiled as she heard Numair fumbling in the bathroom. Finally he came out wearing his Mage's Robe, his hair pulled back perfectly.

Daine grinned and walked over for a kiss. He dropped one lightly on her lips.

"We're all set then?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Of course! Sarralyn Salmalín." She pondered the name she and Numair had agreed on for a moment.

"I like it a lot," she said finally.

He clapped his hands together, "Well, are we ready?"

Daine nodded before her expression sobered, "You haven't found any trace of her have you?"

They both know who 'her' was. Alanna's daughter had gone missing a month ago and Numair had been scrying for her.

He shock his head. Daine looked down. Jonathon had told Alanna about Alianne two weeks ago. The lioness had not been the same since. Not only that, but she liked her adopted niece. The girl was a very odd mixture of Alanna and George.

Strong arms pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be alright magelet," he said. "Now come. We have to go if we are to be on time."

Daine grabbed a heavy blanket on her way out. The blanket would be used to hold the baby while the ceremonies went on.

They walked outside where a lovely cart stood to carry them to the courtyard where the naming would take place. Daine gave their daughter to Numair while she climbed into the cart. The small baby was dwarfed in Numair's careful arms until it turned into a young lioness. It swiftly turned back into a human. Numair sighed but smiled at his daughter as he gave the child back to Daine so he could get into the cart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived to a bundle of familiar faces, all awaiting them happily. There was Coram, Baron of Trebond; his wife Rispah; Lindhall with Bonedancer perched on his shoulder; Onua Chamtong; Buri; her new husband Raoul of Goldenlake and Malirie's Peak; Alanna; Lord Wyldon of Cavall; Eleni; and Myles.(**A/N:** I got that right from the book TC on page 227, so HA! You can't say I'm missing someone)

Daine and Numair stepped out and spread out there blanket. Each of them picked up a side as Eleni gently placed the babe in the center. It instantly started shifting.

Eleni jumped back surprised.

Daine smiled apologetically at her, "Sorry. She's a bit of a handful."

Eleni nodded, her eyes still on the blanket.

George rode up on a lathered horse. He kissed Daine's cheek and clapped Numair's shoulder.

He then walked over to his wife. Alanna looked at him coldly. Daine, however, didn't have time to worry about her friend before the babies latest shift caused her knees to buckle.

She gasped wishing her parents would arrive.

Eleni eyed the blanket as if it were dangerous.

"Baby river horse," Daine explained with a blush.

"I can't imagine beginning to nurse her," Eleni said.

"It's a challenge," was the reply as Daine tried her best to stat cheerful.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

With that a bright silver light shown in the corner of the courtyard revealing Daine's parents.

The Green Lady took one look at her Grandchild and shock her head. She raised her veil and said, "Now this will not do. Really, dear, you must be firm with children."

Daine sighed, "It's hard to reason with a six-week-old, Ma."

Numair turned to his mother-in-law sharply, "We did try; every way we could."

Sarra walked over and reached into the blanket, pulling out a wolf baby. It instantly turned into a young giraffe, then a gosling. Whatever shape it took, Sarra held it firmly.

"Now see here, youngster," she informed her grandchild, "you ought to be ashamed, wearing out your parents all the time. And this kind of thing isn't good for you. You'll wear yourself before you're ten. Enough. Choose a shape and stick to it, right now." She listened for a moment, then shook her head. "Five years at least. Learn the limits of one body. Then, if you're good, you may try others. Now _choose_."

A moment later she held a human baby girl in her hands. The child looked up at her with wide solemn eyes. Sarra gave her to Daine. "She'll be good now," the goddess told her daughter. "And in the future, don't shape-shift while you're pregnant. It gives them the wrong idea."

Daine grinned taking her baby back. "I won't Ma," she promised.

Numair came over and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and they stepped up to Goddess's Temple. They placed the baby on the alter and stepped back.

Numair stood next to her and opened the book to the page with the words that Daine had practiced so many times in the last six weeks. He smiled down at her and took a breath.

They began the sacred words of naming, "Great Mother, we present are daughter, Sarralyn Salmalín of Tortall, in that your most blessed name protect her and guide her."

A light shown on the baby for a few seconds before disappearing. The newly named Sarralyn began to cry. Daine and Numair came forward to collect their child.

Daine couldn't stop a huge grin from spreading on her face if she tried. She looked out at the small audience around them as they walked back out into the courtyard. The only unhappy face was Alanna's when she looked at her husband. Daine knew that George had been hiding the facts of Aly from the knight. Now that she had her own daughter she knew what Alanna was thinking.

"Magelet?" Numair brook her concentration.

She looked up at him.

"Are you alright sweet? You seem worried."

She looked back at her friend. Numair followed her gaze to ware Alanna was standing.

Numair pulled both her and Sarralyn into his arms.

"She'll be alright, Sweet. Now, we must go celebrate with are friends."

Daine nodded and smiled up at him. He smiled back and they walked into the Courtyard, their newly names daughter in their arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Daine settled Sarra into her crib. The baby fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the naming the past afternoon.

She then walked into the bedroom where Numair waited for her on the bed. She crawled in and naturally folded herself into his arms.

"She's a lot easier now that she's human."

Numair grinned, "Yes I have to say that."

The couple fell asleep soon after that since they, too, were exhausted.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Soooo… What do you think? Go ahead; review!


	14. The Pains of Pregancy

Thank you reviewers:

Luna Dust: hehe thanks!

Dainethewildmage112: I'm giving you more. Sorry it's taking forever

Toxxic: Keeping Uping

NazgulQueen: On TP's website there's a link to give her an email. Maybe someday when I have time I'll give her an email and ask if the Sarralyn has the mind of an animal

Now I know it may seem that I took a while to write this chapter and I'm sorry. But If I got more then four reviews I may write faster (hinhint)

Disclaimer: as usual none of these characters are mine, all belong to Tammy

And the chapter begins…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine sighed as she looked down into her bowl of porridge. She wasn't at all hungry, but since she had trouble with Sarra, Numair had restricted her for their upcoming baby. One of the new rules was "Daine, eat all your food or you'll get weak" Thinking of that made her glance down at her stomach to see the slight swell that was being caused by her second child.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Numair standing behind her with Sarra at his feet. He looked worried.

Sarra tugged at her mother's boat. Daine looked down at her eleven month old as the girl opened her mouth, "Hallo, Ma."

Daine grinned. Sarra was doing well at learning how to speak. Numair smiled down at her too before turning to his wife who was now greeting their daughter with a cheerful hello back.

"You're not eating love," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled gently up at him, "I'm fine. Just a bit queasy in the stomach."

The lines of worry seemed to get deeper when she said this, "Perhaps you should go see a healer."

Daine shook her head, "It's just regular morning sickness."

Numair still looked worried so she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, taking all his worry away.

"Ma? Da?" Sarra broke their silence. "I'm hung, hung, hungry," the little girl said, struggling with her words. Daine sighed. Well enough she thought as Numair placed Sarra on the chair. Daine spooned some of her porridge into a smaller bowl and gave it to Sarra.

Suddenly she felt her stomach lurch. She ran to the bathing room to throw up the little she had eaten. She could tell this was going to be a long pregnancy.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Sorry it's so short! I haven't had as much time to write and I wanted to get something out there before Christmas!


	15. In the Isles

Thank you reviewers:

**CrowGoddess: **Thankz! Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy fanfiction. Try and review logged in next time so I can read your profile

**Sabsays: **Thank you. Sorry it's taking me awhile to update

**Tortall Tribe Freak: **You want more? Well, here you go.

**Ginastar: **haha! Thankz!

**mmmQuinn: **Thank you! I wasn't sure if I should use K/D at first, but it turned out to fit into the story line nicely.

**Luna A. Dust: **Sorry it's so short. I try. Thankz, though. Out of curiosity; how soon is 'soonish'?

This will be the last chapter, so I'll try and make it the best! This chapter will be a spoiler for TQ. It your in the middle of TQ, wait to read this chapter till your done because it pretty much gives away most of the ending.

The last chapter…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Numair sighed and lifted his frightened daughter to his lap. The weeping girl buried her face in her father's shirt and cried, "Da, I don't want to be on the boat! I want to go home! I feel sick!"

"Shh. it's alright, Sarra," he whispered lightly in her ear. Unfortunately, it was the two-year-old's first time on a long boat ride and she had inherited his sea sickness.

Daine had finally gotten Rikash to sleep in his crib. She walked over to where her daughter wept. Gently, she touched Sarra's shoulder. The child turned to her mother.

Daine smiled, "Now Sarra, your brother's sleeping. You mustn't wake him. If your Da tells you a story will you go to bed?"

Sarra sniffled but nodded.

Numair sighed and looked at Daine. Daine gave him a grin as if to say 'your job now'. He blinked and looked down when he felt a tug at his shirt. "Da, start the story," the little girl whined.

Numair began a tale of the history of Carthack. Daine rolled her eyes. With the 'stories' Numair told, their children were likely to be scholars by the time they are ten. Though as Daine thought this, she couldn't help but also listen to him intently, even if he was rather rambling.

After awhile, she touched his shoulder and pointed to Sarra. The little girl was asleep in his lap. Numair sighed again and picked up the girl. Gently, he carried her to her small bed in the corner of their cramped cabin. Then he climbed back into the larger bed that he and Daine shared. She grinned as he sat next to her and enfolded her in his arms. She rested against his familiar shape.Even though it was tiring, she was glad to be in this tiny room with her family.

"You finally bored her to sleep," Daine whispered to him.

"I did not," he said.

"Shh," Daine put a finger to her lips, gesturing at Rikash and Sarra. Numair went silent, looking at his children. Sarra had taken her looks after her mother. A small mass of curls were planted atop her head. She kept the mass in a large bun. Numair grinned to see that many curls had come lose of their tie and were now spread across her face. He thought of her blue-gray eyes that were always full of curiosity. They were always looking for something new. She was like him when it came to learning. She could never have enough knowledge. She especially favored knowledge about her wild magic and animals.

Rikash, on the other hand, had taken on his father's appearance. The hair that had started growing atop his small head was a deep black color. His eyes were of the dark brown color. Unlike his sister, his eyes were filled with a stubborn pride instead of curiosity. A powerful gift ran through his vanes. No doubt, these were the children of Salmalín.

"What are you thinking of?" Daine asked quietly.

Numair glanced down at her, "Nothing sweet. I'm just happy."

Daine grinned and tilted her face up for a kiss. Numair gave her one.

They were melting into each other when the cry of Rikash startled them. Sarra awoke from the sound too. She groaned and put a pillow over her head yelling, "Rikash made my tummy hurt again. With long sighs, Daine and Numair got up to comfort their children.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daine grinned as Rajumat came into view. The only other time she remembered being so happy to see land was when she had come from Carthack for the first time.

As they pulled up to the dock, Daine noticed all the animals that had come to greet her and Sarra. Sarra, herself, also noticed and hurried to greet them back. Numair gently gripped her arm and told her to wait until they found her cousin. Alanna and George scanned the crowd of merchants. Alanna was the first to spot her daughter.

"Aly!" never before had Daine see the lioness run so fast.

The rest of the Tortallans waited till Alanna and George were done greeting their daughter till they all came up. Aly greeted them in turn.

"Alan It's so good to finally see you again! Thom, how are your studies? Gandma! Granda! How are the spies in Tortall? Uncle Nummy! Aunt Daine! I'm glad you're here. Where is little Rikash and Sarra?"

Sarra timidly stepped forward. Aly knelt down. The spymaster remembered when this little one had been a premature shapshifter. "Nice to meet you Sarra," She told the two-year-old, but Sarra wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was focused on the man behind Aly. He was six feet tall with black eyes and crow-black hair. This man was not human.

Aly looked behind her shoulder to see where the girl looked.

With a sigh she got up. Turning to everyone she said in a clear voice, "This is Nawat, my soon-to-be husband." Nawat glanced at Daine and Sarra timidly.

Sarra cocked her head to one side. "You're a crow," she said.

Numair stooped forward to pick up his charge. "Sorry," he mumbled, softly scolding Sarra.

Aly stepped back and whispered into Nawat's ear. Then the crow hand stepped forward and extended a hand to Daine. She took and smiled saying, "Hello, wingbrother!"

Nawat grinded slightly, "Hello, wingsister!"

Aly broke the moment and said, "Come and I'll show you to your hotels."

The Tortallan party made its way over to an expensive hotel. There, Daine and Numair were given a kitchen/dining room/living room with a large master bedroom and a smaller bedroom. They were happy to see that the Master bedroom already had a crib tucked into the corner. Daine sat on the bed to feed Rikash while Numair went with Sarra to go get some things to make dinner.

Daine smiled at her son. "Oh, little Rikash," she whispered.

By the time Numair and Sarra returned with some food, Rikash was asleep in his crib. Daine held a finger to her lips as she walked to the table to eat her meal. She had to admit, the smoked salmon was very good.

When they finished, they placed Sarra to bed, who, for once, fell right to sleep out of pure exhaustion. That done, Numair turned to Daine and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back, though she was very tired.

As Numair went to remove her shirt, Daine placed a hand on his chest. "Now Master Salmalín, you promised to behave yourself while we're here," she teased lightly.

"But, sweet," Numair whined causing Daine to smile; he sounded almost like Sarra did when you would not buy her the book she wanted.

Daine turned, "I'm tired. Tomorrow we have to go to a wedding. Besides, It's only one more week."

He grumbled as he followed her to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The wedding was small. Aly looked lovely. Daine was surprised to see a light glow on the statue of Kyprith through the whole wedding, but didn't think to much of it.

For the reception, Aly had gotten them a private room in a great restraint. Daine grinned as she looked around. Sarra was sitting on Thom's knee as he explained an amount of things to her. Numair talked to Myles. Rikash was asleep in her arms.

"What are you thinking?" the darking called Trick asked.

"Nothing much," Daine answered. "I'm just so happy!"

And she was. This was what was meant to be. This was the family she always wanted.

After dinner they went back to their hotel room. Sarra only made it half way before she fell asleep in Numair's arms. Daine, herself, could feel her own eyes giving way. As she fell on the bed that night she felt Numair fold his arms around her. She let herself rest within the safe confines of his arms.

Later that night, a storm began to rage outside. Thunder crashed next to the hotel, waking Rikash and sending Sarra crying into their room. The small girl climbed in next to her mother as her father went to collect her brother before climbing in next to her. Daine told her children they could stay there until the storm wore out, but they all fell asleep to soon.

The entire Salmalín lay on the large bed, softly and peacefully asleep, without war or death or anything of that matter. This was right. This was what's meant to be. This was a matter of new life.

This was Salmalín.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

So how's the last chapter? I've been kinda doing a series. You see, my first long fic was about D/N getting married. This one's about their young chidren. How about them with teenage children? Won't that be interesting. If anyone got an idea with Sarra and Rikash as teenagers that I can run with please let me know. Till then…

Your's Faithful,

Steelsong


End file.
